


Oh, Sure, Hey, Yeah

by Stereotypicality



Category: Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997)
Genre: F/M, It follows Heather through the show, do i only write for obscure musicals, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereotypicality/pseuds/Stereotypicality
Summary: Heather is not going to the reunion for Sandy. She's not.





	Oh, Sure, Hey, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely based off the new musical, which doesn't have Cowboy at all, and puts Heather and Sandy together like my 12 year old self always wanted. I've pretty much rewritten her scenes from the second act here, but if you wanna talk more please message me because i have falled down the Romy and Michele musical hole and no one else is here.

Yeah, she was over Sandy. Totally over him, it was easy once she'd left high school, gotten out of Tucson, went to college, started her own company. 

So what if seeing Romy at the Jag dealership and being informed that Michele had _not_ married Sandy sent a bolt of lightning down her spine. But love is bullshit, right?

And she was going to skip the reunion if Sandy went or not, she didn't want to see those jerkoffs ever again. She had a business empire, she drove a Jag, she's got guys clambering for her pager number.

But then Tony calls, and Sandy is going to the reunion, and her heart betrays her mind and she says she'll go. 

And she follows through. She lightens her eye makeup, fits a couple of spin classes into her busy schedule, takes the weekend off. 

And then Michele and Romy show up to ruin all her hard work, and they take credit for fucking Post Its, for god sake. And maybe she sold them out on purpose. Who knows. 

Then Sandy shows up, in a helicopter no less, and announces that, he too, has invented something. And that it had made him rich. Of course, he wants Michele. He’s always wanted Michele. 

What a waste of gas. 

She leaves. 

But she stays in touch with Romy and Michele. 

One day, when she ‘just happens’ to be on Rodeo Drive, she stops into their boutique. 

And they do not give up their reckless optimism, so she finally gives up and grabs a dress that’s much too short and much too red and stomps into a dressing room. 

And it sits well on her hips and shows off what little tits she has, and through her mental fog, a voice is calling for her. 

So she emerges and there is Sandy, just as tall and cute as ever, and her stomach does not get butterflies at how he’s looking at her. 

He's not with Michele. Its like someone had grown tired of rereading her high school diaries (fine, maybe her college ones too), and given her what she'd always wanted. 

He asks her to lunch, and she accepts. She asks him to help her change, he doesn’t get her hint. 

But after she’s thrown him into the dressing room and finally, finally kisses that stupid mouth of his, Heather Mooney finds she’s glad she went to the reunion.


End file.
